


Суженый-ряженый

by mynameisEmma



Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mysticism, OOC, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisEmma/pseuds/mynameisEmma
Summary: Соня вздыхает ошеломлённо, когда вымученно стонут дверные петли.Некстати вспоминается легенда о гадании в бане. Тогда, кажется, офицер пугливой барышни был разодет богато, улыбался светло и ласково.Её офицер тоже улыбается — недобро, жутко, весело, — и чёрная ниточка густой, вязкой слюны стекает с губ к подбородку.
Relationships: ghost!Fyodor "Fedya" Ivanovich Dolokhov/Sofia "Sonya" Alexandrovna Rostova
Kudos: 4





	Суженый-ряженый

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада негрубой критике и указанию на ошибки.  
> Работа на Фикбуке:https://ficbook.net/readfic/9563645

Дом Безуховых — полная чаша — преображается в Святки, дышит спокойно и мерно негой абсолютного счастья. Пьер улыбается каждому своей тёплой, всепринимающей улыбкой, снова поёт Наташа, ненадолго превращаясь из дородной почтенной матери большого семейства обратно в вечно влюблённую девочку; огромные глаза Марьи лучатся умилением, и, кажется, даже Николенька немного смягчается .

Приходят ряженые, нацепившие на себя чужие личины, пляшут вместе с детьми, заливисто хохочут, и вторит им вьюга за окнами, и подхватывает их хохот мир. Соня тоже смеётся — впервые за долгое время легко и искренне, — когда Машенька, егоза-плутовка, увлекает её за собой в танец.

После ужина все рассаживаются в большой гостиной. Машенька, всегда жадная до волшебства, ещё с утра наслушалась от Дашки страшной чепухи о святочных гаданиях и теперь просит новых историй. Наташа рассказывает ей о том, как однажды Соня не побоялась идти гадать в амбаре и как позже, той же ночью, увидела в зеркале Николушкиного батюшку, князя Андрея Болконского.

— Тётушка, ты же видела, да? Правда видела? — ищет у неё подтверждения Машенька. Соня опять не может сдержать смешка.

— Правда, — она почти не помнит расплывчатого образа, мелькнувшего в затуманившейся зеркальной глубине, но не смеет лишать сказки дитя.

Машенька смотрит на неё во все глаза, как на диковинную чудотворницу, хлопает в ладоши от восторга. Соня поражается, как легко угадывается в племяннице мать.

— Тогда тебе нужно пойти погадать в бане на суженого! Он придёт, я знаю…— Машенька осекается, почувствовав навалившуюся вдруг на взрослых неловкость. Для неё пока не существует фамильного предания о любви родственницы-бесприданницы — нелепого, жалкого, в сущности закономерного, но от того не менее ранящего. Для неё любимая тётушка — царевна, по несправедливому недоразумению оставшаяся без своего царевича. 

Соня силой заставляет себя продолжать улыбаться.

— А всё-таки он обязательно придёт, я точно знаю, — с насупленным детским упрямством повторяет в давящей тишине Машенька. 

И Соня сдаётся, никогда не умевшая ей ни в чём отказывать.

Велели затопить баню ближе к полуночи. Когда подходит срок идти, Наташа ловит Соню, уже одетую в шубу, за руку.

— Соня, право, брось эту глупость, в который раз тебе говорю. Завтра Маша всё забудет. 

Она качает головой.

— Нет, это ничего, пустяки. Мне совсем не трудно, — Соня понимает, как смехотворно смотрится со стороны — пустоцвет, старая дева, гадающая на жениха, словно барышня на выданье, но исполнять прихоти родных ей не впервой.

В бане душно; терпко пахнет можжевеловыми вениками. К обряду уже всё готово: накрыт стол — белая скатерть, тарелки, ложки, никаких вилок и ножей, хлеб, соль, — в углу щёлкает клювом петух.

Соня садится за стол, зажигает свечи, очерчивается и совсем как девочка, глупо хихикая, произносит:

— Суженый-ряженый, приходи ко мне ужинать.

Голос звучит ровно и спокойно; Соня знает, никто к ней не явится, и потому никого не ждёт. Посидит здесь немного, а утром сочинит сказку о том, как приезжал заморский князь, пил с ней молоко с мёдом да велел передавать приветы Машеньке. Она, конечно же, не поверит, но будет просить рассказать ещё и ещё, вплоть до самого их отъезда.

— Суженый-ряженый, приходи ко мне ужинать.

На мгновение чудится, будто тени от приборов вытягиваются, неестественно удлиняясь. Петух выгибает шею, смотрит вкрадчиво чёрным кругляшом глаза. Соня фыркает: уж если ей с кем и трапезничать этой ночью, то только с ним.

— Суженый-ряженый, приходи ко мне у-ужинать. 

Запинается на последнем слове от охватившего суеверного страха. Всё вокруг замирает торжественно в необъяснимый тёмный час, когда молодые люди пытаются сторговаться с судьбой, поймать за вертлявый хвост будущее, поиграть со злыми духами.  
  
А затем в предбаннике раздаются шаги — твёрдые, чеканные, выверенные. 

Соня вздыхает ошеломлённо, когда вымученно стонут дверные петли.

Некстати вспоминается легенда о гадании в бане. Тогда, кажется, офицер пугливой барышни был разодет богато, улыбался светло и ласково.

Её офицер тоже улыбается — недобро, жутко, весело, — и чёрная ниточка густой, вязкой слюны стекает с губ к подбородку.

Долохов небрежно вытирает её рукавом.

— Ну здравствуй, Софьюшка.

— Откуда ты пришёл? — собственный голос ей слышится глухим, просевшим, чужим.

Долохов усмехается, отвечает просто:

— Тому месту имени нет.

Он проходит по-хозяйски, садится напротив остолбеневшей Сони. Смотрит лукаво, озорно, словно только что вместе с Николенькой приехал их навестить.

— Что ж ты, сама звала, а теперь молчишь. И не позабавишь меня никак? — У Сони крик оседает в горле инеем, жжётся. Хочется убежать прочь, не оборачиваясь, но сил не хватает даже на то, чтобы выдавить заветное спасительное «Чур!»

Она не чувствует ни запаха серы, ни разложения — только мороза, крепкого, кусающего кожу. Разглядывает чётко вырисованные, огрубевшие черты красивого лица, пятна от пулевых ранений на гвардейском ваточном сюртуке, проросшие маковыми цветами у Долохова из груди. 

Когда-то давно известие о смерти прославленного кутилы и бретёра не взволновало Москву, попранную, разорённую, осквернённую, и всё же воскресшую, не затронуло светское общество, уничтожило только двоих человек. Не дошло оно и до Сони, оплакивавшей убитого брата и обломки прежней жизни.

Долохов улыбается вновь, не получив ответа.

— Значит, забавлять тебя буду я. Слушай. 

И он говорит ей о других мирах и других исходах, о всех непрожитых жизнях — тех, в которых они шли разными путями или одной дорогой; тех, в которых она его любила, — и тон его голоса сквозит невысказанным упрёком, пролегающим между ними краеугольным камнем. Говорит, что даже на том свете они связаны, спаяны так, что нет ничего крепче, что от связи этой не сбежать и не продохнуть.

Соня теряет счёт времени за этими сказками, перетекающими одна в другую. Долохов придвигается к ней ближе, неощутимо касаясь пальцами, заправляет за ухо выбившуюся из косы прядку. Рассказывает, опуская горчащую частицу _бы_ , о том, что был дом, смех детей, тёплая постель, тихая гавань. Упрёк истлевает в скребущую стылую тоску, обнимающую Соню за плечи бессонными ночами в Лысых Горах.

Растаявший воск их свечей стекает в одно озерцо. У Долохова — _Фёдора_ — голос переходит в дрожащий доверительный полушёпот, проступает на скулах горячечный румянец; исчезают страшные признаки гибели, едва различимо блестят эполеты парадной формы. Соня пригибается к нему настолько близко, что достаточно одного неосторожного поворота головы, чтобы совершить немыслимое кощунство над самой сутью жизни и смерти…

Обнажающую интимность рассказа вспарывает петушиный крик.

Долохов отпрядывает от неё, резко встаёт, закрывая ладонями лицо.

Поздно — Соня успевает рассмотреть его во всех подробностях.

Увидеть остекленевшую синюю муть взгляда, копошащихся в правой щеке опарышей, сползающую с костей изъеденную гниением плоть.

Соня бездумно поднимается вслед за ним, смаргивает навернувшиеся от тошнотворного смрада слёзы. Долохов стоит к ней спиной.

— Прощайте, Софья Александровна, — он старается вернуть голосу былую молодецкую удаль — выходит только предсмертный хрип, — Бог даст, свидимся ещё.

Долохов, боясь рухнуть у порога грудой зловонного мяса, уходит в неясные предрассветные сумерки торопливым, неверным шагом, покачивается будто пьяный. Провожает его визг дворовых девок, спугнутых самой собою открывшейся банной дверью.

На снегу не остаётся его следов.

Дашка, болтливая, непутёвая, хочет что-то спросить у вышедшей Сони, но закусывает в страхе язык. 

Соня стоит перед ней белая, точно обескровленная; чернотой зияют глаза на вытянувшемся лице, злой ветер треплет вновь выбившуюся прядь, прошитую серебром преждевременной седины.

Она не чувствует, как накидывают на плечи шубу, как суетящиеся девушки под руки доводят её до дома. Там уже ждёт Наташа, неодетая, простоволосая, укутанная в шаль.

— Соня, голубчик, я так волновалась! Что там стряслось? Ах, какая же ты бледная!

Соня ничего ей не говорит, всё ещё немая от ужаса. В голове кружатся два образа, никак не сливающиеся воедино, и звучат несмолкаемым эхом прощальные слова.

_Бог даст, свидимся ещё._

Она делает шаг навстречу Наташе и тут же падает замертво.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Очертиться — из суеверных побуждений обвести себя кру́гом с целью оградиться от нечистой силы.  
  
  
  



End file.
